Nadie como tú
by Jenla
Summary: Hikaru recibe una devastadora noticia por parte de la persona que ama. Ella esta embarazada y no podría ser más feliz. Él decide marcharse dejando todo atras. Pero años más tarde su vida vuelve a tener luz.
1. Chapter 1

**Nadie como tú.**

**Capítulo 1. ¿Quién eres tú?**

Todo acabo. Mi corazón ha sido destrozado en mil pedazos

Ahí esta ella, con su rostro empapado en lagrimas. No son unas lágrimas de dolor, pero de cualquier forma, aunque ella este llorando de emoción, yo estoy siendo lentamente destruido por dentro.

Ella es mi amiga, por lo tanto, confío en mí, es decir, soy el primero en enterarme.

Que ironía más grande. Ella esta embarazada.

Y el padre no soy precisamente yo. Ella me quiere, lo sé. Pero no me ama.

Ella lo ama a él, a Tono, más que a su propia vida.

Lo que no logro comprender es, ¿por que a mí? Soy la primera persona en enterarse, que ella tiene 3 meses y medio de embarazo. Que esta algo preocupada, pues tiene apenas 16 años y por todos los demás problemas que seguro esto le acarreara. Pero, aún por encima de todo, ella es la chica más feliz de todo el maldito universo.

Yo, por supuesto, le ofrezco mi apoyo incondicional, como su buen amigo que soy, y finjo estar alagado por su confianza. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Esta herida, jamás sanara.

—En verdad, gracias por todo Hikaru—me agradecía entre lágrimas—. En verdad contar con tu apoyo me hace muy feliz.

—No es nada—respondí con una fingida sonrisa—, tu sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo Haruhi.

Ella solo me miro con gran cariño y me abrazo. En el fondo, tenía miedo, era algo palpable, aunque ella no quisiera decirlo.

—Solo me falta ver que hare, tu sabes la escuela y lo demás.

—Descuida, eso tiene arreglo—musite con suavidad—. Lo que si, es que debemos ocultar al Señor de tu padre.

—Es verdad—replicó abriendo sus hermosos ojos de par en par—. Va a querer matarle.

Bueno, eso sería digno de ver. Pensé.

Nos reímos un rato imaginando ese gracioso momento. Ranka, intentando matar al Señor con un con un enorme cuchillo o ahorcándolo.

Luego, intercambiamos miradas, procure que la mía, no fuera una cargada de dolor, no iba, ni tenía por que angustiarla más.

Pero luego, ella acaricio con ternura su aún pequeña barriga, para luego dirigirme una mirada a mí. Era una mirada que no sabía como tomar, fue cariñosa. Pero jamás amorosa.

—Sabes, el doctor me dijo que hay una alta probabilidad de que sea un niño—murmuro, no sabía a que quería llegar—. Me gustaría que tú fueras su padrino, tú sabes, Tamaki querrá que lo bauticemos.

Me dejo congelado por un segundo. Con que un niño, y quería que yo fuera su padrino.

Muchas emociones por un día, ni siquiera sabía como tomármelo.

—Claro, será un gran placer para mi Haruhi.

—En verdad, gracias Hikaru—me sonrió.

—De nada, cuídate mucho.

Y con esas ultimas palabras, me fui.

Me fui a mi casa y llore amargamente. Que curioso, nunca había llorado así, incluso Kaoru se espanto, tocaba la puerta del cuarto en el que me refugie.

—Hikaru, por favor ábreme—grito Kaoru con desesperación.

—Estoy bien—le respondí entrecortadamente.

—Es por lo de Haruhi—me aseguro con firmeza—. Es por lo de su embarazo.

No respondí, la verdad no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Ella se ve realmente feliz Hikaru, y Tono ni se diga, se desmayo de la emoción.

Lo escuchaba, pero no procesaba con claridad todo lo que me decía. Era demasiado para mi.

—Tendrán bastantes problemas, pero todos nosotros les ofrecimos nuestra ayuda, Haruhi me conto con una gran alegría que tu le dijiste lo mismo.

Lo sé. Yo le ofrecí mi apoyo, que estúpido fui, al hacer una promesa que no soy capaz de cumplir.

—Descansa hermano, y así pensaras con mas claridad—su voz sonaba cansada, me deseo las buenas noches y se marcho, o eso creo, pues ya no oía ningún ruido.

Lo pensé, lo pensé la noche entera.

No pude dormir, pero mi cabeza, por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, solo llegaba a una sola conclusión.

Me levante, arregle todas mis cosas y fui al comedor en donde Kaoru me esperaba.

—Me marcho—le informe a Kaoru sin mas.

—¿A dónde? —me pregunto frenético.

—Recuerdas cuando le pedimos disculpas a la tía por lo de la rana—pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Si.

—Pues, bueno, recuerdas que hace unos años, se ofreció a cuidar de uno de nosotros, solo a uno, con el fin de "independizarnos".

—Hikaru, ¿a que quieres llegar? —me corto.

—Que ya le avise a la tía que me iría a Alemania con ella, no me caería nada mal, ni a ti hermano.

—Es por lo de Tono y Haruhi—aseguro con una voz que sonaba muy dolida, y eso me destrozo a mí.

—No, esta vez, lo hago por mí.

Mis ojos estaban llenos de una gran convicción, no mentí. Esta vez, era por mí.

Quería iniciar otra vez, sentirme libre, lo sé, es egoísta. Pero es creo, parte de mi naturaleza.

De todas formas, no considero que sea justo para mí seguir sufriendo. Si me quedo aquí, esta herida, jamás sanara.

—Me puedes visitar siempre que gustes—sonreí, me dolía dejarlo, pero pensé, que incluso esto sería bueno para él.

—Hikaru, cuídate—susurro con pesadez, esta vez, sabía que no podría ganarme.

—Diles a todos que mí tía me necesita de urgencia, que los visitare pronto—le pedí mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Ojala me crean, de pronto Hikaru se convirtió en un cuida ancianas.

Me reí ante su sarcasmo. Era verdad, esa forma de actuar era tan anti-yo.

Pero ya nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

Me dolía también por Haruhi, le prometí no dejarla, por eso le pedí a Kaoru que cuidara muy bien de ella, que la ayudara en todo, que si algo realmente grave pasaba, me lo hiciera saber de inmediato, que yo estaría ahí lo antes posible.

Así, comienzo mí huida, por llamarla de algún modo, rumbo a Alemania.

Pensé que estaría al pendiente de todo y así fue por un tiempo.

Supe que Haruhi dio a luz a una saludable bebe, que ella y el Señor se casaron un poco después. Que Ranka casi lo mata, en fin, montones de cosas que Kaoru me conto.

Y que ellos, querían verme, eso fue lo último que pude saber.

Perdí todo contacto, cuando, solamente un año después, mi tía falleció.

Luego de eso, decidí marcharme de Alemania, y me fui a los Estados Unidos.

Incluso Kaoru no supo de mí sino hasta un año y medio después.

Me quede en ese país para estudiar en Harvard. Los años se me pasaron volando y mas pronto de lo que imagine, termine mi carrera de Relaciones Internacionales.

La herida de mi corazón ya era más pequeña. Incluso tuve una novia por algunos años, una hermosa chica, Zoey, pero la relación murió cuando ella quiso algo "formal", eso fue apenas hace un año, y a pesar de que ya tengo 31 años, no me sentía listo, o corrigiendo, ella no era la mujer con la que quería pasar mis últimos días.

Han pasado tantos años, y ya no siento ese dolor, pero si una gran curiosidad, sobre que habrá pasado con todos, a Kaoru lo veo un par de veces al año.

Esta muy unido a todos ellos, de hecho, el único que esta en la incógnita soy yo.

Lo cuál me recuerda, que hoy llegara Kaoru de Japón, debo estar listo para verle.

Kaoru (POV)

El vuelo ha sido más calmado de lo que pensé. Estoy ansioso por ver a Hikaru. Desde hace ya algunos años, solo puedo verlo uno, cuando mucho dos veces por año.

Le extraño mucho, y si el decidió ese estilo de vida, a pesar de ser su hermano, se que él es libre de hacer lo que mejor le parezca con su vida.

Solo que, ahora, no se que pensara al respecto, pues no vengo solo.

—¿Ya llegamos? —me pregunto con impaciencia.

—Falta muy poco—dije con una sonrisa—.Valla que nos costo trabajo convencer a tus padres.

—Si, ya se, en especial a papá—recordó con una mueca de enfado—, pero realmente me siento feliz de venir contigo tío Kaoru.

—Si, ya veras que mi hermano te caerá muy bien—comente recordándolo.

Karin, tiene ya 15 años, ha crecido bastante en lo que para mí ha sido un muy corto tiempo.

Yo fui su padrino cuando decidieron bautizarla. Ya que tristemente Hikaru no cumplió su promesa.

Se perdió de muchas cosas.

Karin es una niña de lo más encantadora, con esos enormes ojos violetas y su cabello castaño largo, justo como el de Haruhi.

En lo que a mi vida respecta, estoy comprometido, recién comprometido y, felizmente, le daré la noticia a Hikaru. Lastima que el aún no haya podido arreglar su vida.

Mori y Honey tiene adorables esposas e hijos, la verdad a ellos les ha ido de maravilla.

Kyouya se caso con Renge, ¿Quién lo diría? Ironías de la vida supongo.

Y obviamente, Haruhi y el Señor se casaron y tienen dos hijas más.

Él es un "papi" terriblemente celoso, de hecho, me parece algo increíble estar a miles de kilómetros con su adorada hija ahora mismo. Claro tuve que jurar ser el mismo Spider Man para que al fin concediera su permiso, sin contar con sus llamados de cada cinco minutos.

Nota mental: apagar el celular.

Vengo con ella, por dos motivos, el primero, es que desde que Karin tiene uso de razón, yo soy su tío, y siempre le he contado de Hikaru, e incluso mostrado fotos, y cuando supo que vendría, se emociono mucho, valla que me fue imposible decirle que no.

Ella realmente esta muy ilusionada, es algo extraño, pero siendo hija de quien es, no me rompo mucho la cabeza en ese asunto.

Incluso Haruhi quería venir, pero pensé que no sería lo más conveniente y ella lo entendió.

La segunda razón, es que quiero que Hikaru conozca a la niña que debió conocer desde hace ya 15 años, el rompió su promesa, y Haruhi quedo algo dolida por ello.

—Ya vamos a llegar tío Kaoru—casi grito de emoción—. Estoy ansiosa por conocer al tío Hikaru.

Y valla que lo estaba, sus ojos eran centellantes, llenos de una gran emoción, casi tuve que taparle la boca para que no gritase en pleno aterrizaje, en efecto, ella es muy similar a su padre.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, al parecer Hikaru se retraso pues no lo veo por ninguna parte.

—Dime tío Kaoru, ¿el tío Hikaru es físicamente muy similar a ti no? —pregunto ella, con una cara bastante graciosa, parecía confundida.

—Si, así es, cuando éramos niños solían confundirnos todo el tiempo—recordé.

—Debió de ser duro—dijo con un semblante repentinamente serio—. Pero para mi no lo será, por que no hay dos personas totalmente iguales en este mundo.

Me aseguro con esa adorable sonrisa, esa niña sin duda era una mezcla sumamente extraña y hermosa a la vez. Me sentía muy feliz por haberla visto crecer, Hikaru si que fue un idiota.

—¿Tío Hikaru es casado?

Me desconcertó un poco su pregunta.

—No, él no preciosa—le respondí poniendo una mano en su cabeza—. Lo que me recuerda, ¿serás mi madrina en la boda verdad?

—Claro que si tío.

¿Qué pasara con él?, se esta retrasando, Hikaru, valla sorpresa que te vas a dar.

Hikaru (POV)

Diablos, se me hizo tarde, ojala Kaoru no se moleste demasiado.

Y para mejorar el asunto, el aeropuerto esta atestado de gente, maldita temporada vacacional.

Busco entre los tumultos de gente y parece que al fin vi la luz al final del túnel, ese cabello pelirrojo, si, sin duda es él.

Pero, que raro, hay alguien mas a su lado, ¿será su novia?

—Kaoru—grito alzando mi mano para que me localizara.

De pronto veo como su mirada se ilumina y corre hacia mí cuando hay una corta distancia.

—Hikaru, que gusto verte—me abraza afectuosamente, Kaoru no ah cambiado en nada.

—Igual para mi hermano.

Nuevamente, al girar mi vista, esa persona capta de nuevo mi atención.

Es una jovencita, de no más de 15 años al parecer, sus enormes y brillantes ojos violetas—que juro m recuerdan a alguien—, me miran con una gran mezcla de emoción y expectación.

Por fin me digno a preguntar. ¿Quién demonios es?

—¿Y esa niña?

—Hikaru—él retrocedió y tomo a la niña de la mano, ambos se acercaron lentamente hacía mí. Casi juraría que ella estallaría en cualquier rato—. Te presento a Karin Suou.

—En verdad no sabe el gusto que me da conocerlo, me siento tan feliz, en verdad soy muy, muy feliz—con una gran emoción, esa niña corrió directo hacía mí, y sin más, me abrazo fuertemente.

Esto no tenía ninguna lógica, esta extraña estaba tan feliz de verme, como nadie más en toda mi vida. ¿Por qué? Esto no tenía el más mínimo sentido. Y más inverosímil aún, estoy comenzando a ser rodeado por un extraño y abrazador sentimiento.

¿Acaso termine por enloquecer?

Alto, alto, alto. Dijeron Karin **Suou, **ella es, ella es.

Esos ojos violetas, ese cabello castaño, esa piel tan blanca y suave, y esa extraña y tonta efusividad.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, escuche el coro de los ángeles en mi cabeza.

¿Qué pasaba aquí exactamente?

Sin duda, acabo de entrar en un aterrador universo paralelo.

¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Elefantes rosas con tutus bailando en el aire?

No estaba muy seguro, en realidad, ya no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando aquí.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Ta-chan, yo aquí con otra locura, esta historia la tenía en mi cabeza desde la publicación del capítulo 58 del manga y hasta ahora la hago realidad, jeje pobre de Hikaru lo estoy y lo hare sufrir mucho, si, soy malita con él.**

**Espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado, como siempre espero sus comentarios, en verdad son mi energía vital para seguir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 ¿Qué esta mal con migo?**

Tarde casi medio minuto en procesar todo esto, no había lógica.

O tal vez sí, ella es la hija de Haruhi, aquella niña que no conocí por cobarde.

Bien, acabo de digerir eso, pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿qué hace ella aquí?

—Bien, gracias—me dirijo hacia ella—. Me llamo Hikaru Hitachiin, es un gusto.

—No sabe las ganas que tenía de conocerlo, mi mama y mi tío Kaoru me han hablado mucho de usted—dice separando su rostro ligeramente de mi pecho.

—Si, me lo imagino—respondí dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva a Kaoru.

—Te explico luego—se limito a responderme.

—Es mejor irnos, este lugar es sofocante—bueno, no precisamente el lugar, ella lo era aún mas.

—Si hermano, hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte.

—Si claro, me las dices luego.

Tome las cosas de la niña y Kaoru tomo las suyas, y salimos rápidamente del lugar.

Por fortuna, mi auto convertible estaba cerca, pues al parecer esta niña cargaba piedras en sus maletas.

A decir verdad, me comencé a preguntar si tenía monos en la cara o si tenía alguna deformidad de la que no me hubiera percatado antes, pues ella me estuvo mirando fijamente durante todo el trayecto, admito que fue un poco incomodo.

—Siento haber venido sin avisarte tío Hikaru—murmuro con timidez una vez que llegamos al auto.

Tío, eso sonaba tan, raro.

—No importa, hay un cuarto más en mi piso, esta bien Karin—respondí tratando de sonar lo menos perturbado posible.

—Muchas gracias—sonrió con enorme emoción, creo que me recuerda algo al Señor.

—Por cierto Hikaru, ¿qué tal Zoey? —me pregunto Kaoru.

—No preguntes eso.

Kaoru solo asintió calmadamente comprendiendo al parecer la situación.

El camino al departamento se me hizo un poco incomodo, esto me cayo como balde de agua fría, no, más bien, congelada y me dejo noqueado.

Al llegar, ella parecía aún más emocionada que al principio, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, sus mejillas adquirieron un vivo sonrojo y su sonrisa era de par en par.

Le pedí a la servidumbre que subiera todas las cosas y que alistara otra habitación para nuestra otra invitada.

A pesar de que yo estaba casi seguro, que ella no vivía precisamente en una pequeña choza en un asolado bosque, Karin miraba todo el lugar con asombro y ese brillo en sus ojos ya habitual para mí.

—Es muy lindo tío Hikaru—sus ojos miraban a todas direcciones, como quien entra a un especie de palacio o algo así.

—Es tal y como te dije preciosa—comentó Kaoru mientras acariciaba su pelo.

—Es incluso mejor, gracias—se dirigió a mí y me abrazo otra vez.

Era extraño, ella me abrazaba de una manera tan afectuosa, no lo entendía, y aún sin hacerlo, correspondí a su abrazo.

Era frágil, pequeña, pero se amoldaba delicadamente a mí, como si estuviera hecha para ello.

Me sonroje ante mi propio pensamiento, pero aun así, esa era la sensación que me provocaba.

—Nena, mejor será que ya te duermas—sugirió Kaoru, irrumpiendo bruscamente esa atmosfera que ambos teníamos, no pude evitar mirarle algo frustrado.

Ella también parecía tener un ligero toque de enfado en su mirada, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y me soltó. Me sentí algo solo.

—Si, tienes razón tío Kaoru—asintió con una adorable sonrisa—. Mi papá debe estar intentando llamarme, si no le contesto llamara al FBI.

—Conociendo a tu padre eso es algo probable—comente con ironía recordando súbitamente a Tono, ni los años lo harían cambiar.

—Eres amigo de mis papas, me da gusto, ellos me hablan mucho de ti y de cómo solían divertirse en el instituto—me conto con gran alegría.

—Si, eran buenos tiempos.

Bueno algunos, otros, sinceramente, prefiero enterrarlos en lo más profundo de mi mente.

—Buenas noches y gracias por todo—se despidió y fue en dirección a su cuarto.

Me quede congelado viendo como se iba, todo fue tan repentino, una niña —mas bien, una jovencita—, que apenas acabo de conocer, causaba un extraño efecto en mí.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y no sabía por que, y lo mas absurdo, era que comenzaba a encariñarme con ella, sencillamente no lo entendía.

—Fue inesperado, pero pensé que seria una buena idea—dijo Kaoru sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—SÍ, no importa—balbucee, creo que apenas si podía hablar.

—Iba a traer a mi prometida, pero se le presento un compromiso serio—creo que noto mi mirada interrogativa y añadió—. Es una de las razones por las que vine hermano, para invitarte a mi boda.

Lo vi fijamente por un par de segundos, sin entender el significado de esas palabras, prometida, boda, Kaoru. Un conjunto de palabras que sencillamente me costaba armar en una oración ahora mismo, de hecho estaba tan pasmado que cualquier cosa parecía inentendible para mí.

Como pude, le respondí.

—Es una gran noticia, felicidades Kaoru.

—¿Serás mi padrino verdad?

—Claro, será un honor—le conteste prácticamente sin darme cuenta, mi cerebro se había ido ya hace mucho agarrado de la mano con mi sentido común, en realidad, no se que me impulso a decirle que sí, tal vez, el hecho de que alguna parte de mi, aún recordaba que era mi hermano.

—Gracias, no sabes lo importante que es para mí—sus ojos estaban llenos de brillo, y supe, que él realmente ya había encontrado a la persona indicada, eso me hizo feliz, pero también, me hizo darme cuenta de lo solo que me encontraba.

Ahora mismo, sentía la urgente necesidad de ponerme ebrio y olvidarme de todo, pero con ellos aquí, creo que tal cosa no será posible.

—Si, claro hermano.

La sonrisa de Kaoru se ilumino, y para mi suerte, pareció no notar que una parte de mi se encontraba vagando en alguna parte del universo.

Comenzó a contarme como conoció a su futura esposa y algunos detalles mas sobre su relación, respondía con monosílabos y gestos para indicarle que estaba prestando atención al relato, bueno un poco al menos.

Definitivamente, algo es diferente, esto es una verdadera porquería. Genial.

Karin (POV)

Me faltaba el aliento. Él es, sencillamente como lo había soñado desde siempre.

En cuanto supe que mi tío Kaoru vendría, y su prometida no podría, vi brillar la oportunidad que había estado esperando toda mi vida.

Suena totalmente absurdo, pero es algo que simplemente debía hacer, un impulso incontrolable.

Mi necesidad por conocerle rayaba prácticamente en lo obsesivo, y al estar aquí, no soy capaz de describir el remolino de sensaciones que me invaden. Felicidad, nerviosismo, regocijo, temor y miles de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago.

No pude seguir pensando mucho, mi celular suena y apostaría todo a que es mi padre.

Con algo de fastidio, contesto, no es que no lo quiera, pero es algo exagerado.

—Si, habla Karin.

—_Hija, ¿cómo es que no has hablado?, tu madre y yo estamos muertos de preocupación, si tienes miedo dime, y tomo el jet enseguida_ —prácticamente lloraba al otro lado de la línea, me comenzaba a preguntar seriamente quien habría muerto.

—Estamos bien papá, mi tío Kaoru y yo tuvimos un vuelo tranquilo—le respondí tratando de reprimir mi entusiasmo, no quería alargar mas la platica.

—_Mas le vale cuidarte bien, hija, papito te extraña muchísimo princesa_—dijo en el tono de voz mas dulce que puede haber, suspire, y recordé que en mi tierna infancia, tenía un grave complejo de Elektra, bueno, él aún es mi príncipe particular.

—Yo te extraño también papi—le respondí en un tono cariñoso.

—_¿En donde están?_

—Ah, en el departamento del tío Hikaru—al decir su nombre, mi voz sonó particularmente emocionada, mi padre lo noto enseguida.

—_Pareces feliz al hablar de él_—aseguro con una seriedad que me asustaba.

—Es mejor de lo que me habían contado, es un hombre tan apuesto y encantador me siento tan feliz de estar aquí—mi voz sonaba casi con una religiosa devoción, cuando me di cuenta de que había metido la pata, ya era algo tarde.

—_¿Y eso que significa? Ese tono que usaste… ¿Piensas así de otro hombre que no soy yo? ¿Que no vez que le destrozas el corazón a papá?_ —casi podía sentir sus lagrimas escurrir por el teléfono.

—Nada, no exageres papá, solo dije que es una, buena persona—idiota, no sabía ni que decir para salir de esa.

Mi papa sonaba enojado, y al parecer mi madre y mis hermanas escuchaban, pude oír claramente la voz de mi madre diciéndole que dejara de exagerar, que era normal que, al ser yo una chica, me llevara esa primera impresión de él. Luego, al parecer a la fuerza, tomo ella el teléfono.

—_Bien cariño, saluda a Hikaru de nuestra parte, no hagas cosas peligrosas tu papa y tus hermanas te mandan todo su amor, cielo cuídate mucho ¿de acuerdo?_

—Lo hare mama y dile a papa que lo amo.

—_Lo hare linda, cuídate._

Claramente podía escuchar los lloriqueos de mi padre, y como repetía "_ella no puede hacer eso, ¿que tal si esos vagos no la cuidan bien?, ¿y si dejan que otro hombre se la lleve?, ella no puede fijarse en nadie que no sea yo hasta los 30 años"_, solo suspire, él siempre es así.

—Les hablo mañana, adiós—me despedí al mismo tiempo que colgaba el teléfono.

Mi familia es mi adoración. Comenzado por mi padre, el es apuesto, refinado, encantador, algo tonto, pero es el mejor padre que hay. Y de niña, estaba enamoradísima de él.

Mi madre es una mujer hermosa, inteligente, divertida, en fin, la adoro, ella ha hecho todo por mi, se sacrifico en mis primeros años y entro algo grande a la escuela de leyes, para cuidarme, pero eso no impidió que fuera la mejor de todas, ella es admirable.

Tengo dos hermanitas pequeñas, Kotoko y Anne Sophie, son mellizas, una tiene un cabello rubio precioso y la otra castaño muy claro, como el del abuelito Ranka. Yo soy la única que tiene los ojos de mi papá. Ellas son pequeñas, apenas si tienen 5 años, son un verdadero encanto.

Aún no puedo creer lo que pasa, estar aquí me causa una interminable sensación de vértigo, mariposas en el estomago y nerviosismo en general.

Mi papa exageraba, no venía a New York para coquetear con chicos, la idea, sinceramente, no me emocionaba demasiado.

Además quería conocer más a la persona con la que he soñado desde hace tanto, y por supuesto que no perderé mi oportunidad, se exactamente a lo que vine.

Hikaru, con este último pensamiento, me desplome en mi cama.

Hikaru (POV)

Me desperté mas temprano de lo usual, son las siete de la mañana, y es temprano, considerando el hecho de que son mis vacaciones.

Algo se sentía raro esta mañana, algo que paso anoche y no logro recordar con claridad, recuerdo a Kaoru, si es verdad, él esta aquí, pero, aún y con eso, algo hay que no recuerdo.

Me ducho con rapidez, y voy directo a mi armario, al verme en el espejo, puedo notar que no soy nada mal parecido, de hecho, todas las mujeres de la empresa se me tiran prácticamente encima, pero eso es lo patético, solo eso, mujeres, jamás seré feliz con alguna, lo sé.

Nublado por mis pensamientos, me visto lo mas rápido posible, hace tanto calor, que creo andaré un rato sin camisa.

Al acercarme a la cocina, escucho un ruido, probablemente sea Kaoru preparando el desayuno.

—¿Qué preparas? —pregunté percibiendo el delicado aroma—, huele muy bien—añadí.

Pero, cuando vi con claridad quien estaba ahí, me quede paralizado.

—Bue..buenos días—me saludo con un gran sonrojo—. Te estoy preparando Hot Cakes, espero te agraden tío Hikaru, ¿no te desperté verdad?

Bien, mi mente me trajo los bizarros recuerdos del día anterior, y algo encajo otra vez en mí.

—¿Y Kaoru? —solo atine a preguntar.

—El tío Kaoru salió, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, y pues, pensé que sería bueno que yo te prepara algo, él me dijo que tu cocinera no esta, y bueno yo, solo quise hacerte esto.

La pobre estaba mas roja que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, eso me causo algo de gracia, pero note que mi pulso se había acelerado en el mismo instante que la vi ahí, parada con ese delantal, preparándome el desayuno exclusivamente a mí.

—Gracias, no te hubieras molestado—le asegure con algo de pena.

Ella me miraba fijamente y un gran sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, lucía encantadora, luego desvío su mirada violentamente, parecía aún más abochornada. Fue cuando caí en cuenta, no llevaba camisa, soy un hombre y estas cosas no deberían apenarme como a un vil adolecente, pero ella lo hacía, ella causaba en mí esa sensación de enorme vergüenza al no llevar una camisa puesta. Cielos esto no estaba bien, si su padre me viera.

—En…enseguida estará listo—dijo volviendo su mirada a la comida.

—Enseguida vuelvo—le anuncie saliendo en busca de una camisa, esto no podía estarme pasando.

Corrí, y para ser sinceros me puse lo primero que vi, no tenía cabeza para nada, algo me pasaba y no era precisamente algo agradable.

No tarde demasiado y cuando llegue, ella estaba poniendo la mesa.

—Déjame ayudarte—le dije al entrar a la cocina.

—Está bien ya termine, siéntate por favor.

Asentí y fui en dirección al comedor, era verdad, todo estaba listo.

Ella llego y se en la otra esquina de la mesa, quedamos frente a frente, ninguno de los dos decía algo, pronto, ese silencio se volvió muy incomodo.

—¿Qué tal tus padres? —pregunte intentando romper el silencio.

—Bien, ellos y mis hermanas están muy bien.

—¿Hermanas?

Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Si, mis hermanitas mellizas, tiene cinco años, son preciosas—dijo en un tono de voz lleno de devoción.

—Ah, que bien—no tenía una respuesta muy inteligente a eso, me pillo desprevenido, aunque en realidad, ya no me dolía.

—Si, y mi papá me llamo anoche y como siempre, lloraba y decía que me extrañaba mucho—me contó con una reluciente risita, era a mi parecer, adorable.

—Y supongo que me matará si no cuido bien de ti—agregue recordando al Señor, él jamás cambiara.

—Algo así, es muy paranoico.

—Lo sé.

Como por arte de magia, todo se volvió placentero, su comida, nuestra charla, estar con ella, me sentía tan bien, que hubiera querido que este momento durara siempre.

Algo andaba muy mal, y lo sabía, esto se estaba volviendo una reverenda locura, Kaoru, te culpo por todo.

Ella era, como un ángel que venía a sacarme de mi infierno personal, un oasis en el desierto mas seco, solo una niña.

Mierda, esto esta muy mal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno otro capítulo mas. Espero que me haya quedado un poco mejor, esta historia me resulta algo complicada.

Gracias a los que me dejaron su review en verdad significan mucho. Continuare esforzándome en todas las historias que tengo, y para quien me pregunto del manga, lo leo en ingles en una pagina llamada OneManga.

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Lo que siento por ti**

Karin (POV)

Mientras desayunábamos, recordé lo extraña que había sido la mañana hasta el momento.

Me desperté temprano, un poco confundida al inicio, pues no reconocí el cuarto en el que me encontraba. Luego de unos segundos, evoqué todo el día anterior y sonreí para mis adentros, era verdad, no fue un sueño, estaba realmente aquí, y él, estaba a pocos metros de mí.

Mi estomago comenzó a ser invadido por mariposas de nuevo.

Era mi oportunidad de oro y por nada en la vida la dejaría ir.

Me metí a darme un baño, salí rápidamente y comencé a buscar la ropa adecuada.

Nada servía, nada de esto era lo que había empacado, nada, no había nada de las hermosas vestimentas que había elegido, luego, tras tirar una falda de horrendo estampado y un largo que me cubría incluso los pies, vi salir una nota.

_Princesa: _

_Lo siento amor, pero fue necesario, nada de esa ropa tuya que elegiste era decente._

_Recuerda, hasta los treinta años. Eres mi tesoro, mi niña, y no quiero que algún aprovechado te vea demás, si pasa algo solo llama, iré en el jet privado enseguida, esas fotocopias no son nada confiables. Cuídate mucho._

_Te ama, tu papito._

_Posdata: solo intento cuidar a mi niña pequeña._

_Posdata dos: ¿Por qué ya no me escribes? Te extraño._

Deseaba matarlo, con todas mis fuerzas, esto era típico de mi padre. ¿Cómo no lo pude prever?

Recordé lo de las notas. Cuando era niña, tenía la rara costumbre de mandarme notas para toda clase de cosas; _te quiero princesa, ¿verdad que el pastel de tu mamá fue delicioso?, ¿salimos al parque?, toca el piano, te hare el almuerzo, ¿qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina?? __L__._

Creo que lo heredo del abuelo, no sé.

Luego recordé que no tenía ropa, y mi enojo regreso.

Con algo de frustración, saque todo lo que había en la maleta, y al fondo, había uno de mis vestidos favoritos con otra pequeña nota en el.

_Karin:_

_Disculpa a tu padre, me fue imposible convencerle de que dejara tus cosas en paz._

_Te puse esto por la emergencia del primer día, y te deje algo de dinero extra en tu cuenta para ropa. La paranoia de tu padre es insufrible._

_Solo pídele a Hikaru o Kaoru que te lleven de compras. Saluda a Hikaru por mí._

_Te amo cielo y te extraño. Tus hermanitas te extrañan también._

_Te ama, tu madre._

Solté otro suspiro, mi madre, como es habitual, siempre me salva. ¡Como la amo!, ella es sencillamente la mujer perfecta para mí.

En efecto, era mi vestido favorito. Rosa, un poco arriba de la rodilla y algunos detalles muy lindos.

Bueno, creo que no hay mas remedio, tendré que ir de compras luego.

Me vestí rápidamente, y me percate de que este ridículo asunto de la ropa, cortesía de mi padre, me había quitado demasiado tiempo.

Al bajar, me encontré con mi tío Kaoru, que parecía iba se salida.

—Buen día preciosa, madrugaste.

—Si, es que ya no tenía sueño —musite con suavidad.

—Hikaru sigue dormido, tengo un asunto importante, cuando despierte díselo por favor—me indico mientras tomaba su maletín—. Lo que me recuerda, la cocinera no vendrá, puedes pedir comida, o esperar a Hikaru, disculpa nena, pero juro que mañana no me iré.

—No te molestes, esta bien, ya veré que se me ocurre.

Le asegure con tranquilidad, él solo volvió a sonreírme y salió del departamento.

Eran las seis de la mañana, y no había cocinera, y como por un milagro mi mente se ilumino. Corrí a mi cuarto y revise entre mis cosas, por fortuna estaba ahí, mi delantal de Hello Kitty.

Le haría el desayuno a Hikaru.

Puse todo mi entusiasmo en ello, seguramente eso le haría feliz. Tenía que hacerlo, eso era lo que mas deseaba.

Luego, cuando casi terminaba, apareció él. Tan perfecto y sublime como un dios griego.

Mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho al contemplar tan gloriosa imagen, él, sin camisa, y con pequeñas gotas escurriendo de su pecho. Mi boca envidiaba a todas y cada una de esas afortunadas gotas.

Casi muero de un fallo cardíaco ahí mismo.

Lo mire como idiota unos segundos antes de que Hikaru saliera huyendo de mi y mis hormonas alocadas, aunque no era un simple ataque de hormonas, era algo más, lo sabía.

Un ligero estornudo por parte suya me trajo de golpe al tiempo actual.

—¿Deseas hacer algo en especia el día de hoy?—me pregunto con su mirada fija en el plato.

—Pues…—dude por unos segundos y luego una idea brillo en mi mente—, me gustaría ir de compras, mi papá intercambio mi maleta con la de una monja, y mi mama sabiéndolo me mando dinero.

Me miro con desconcierto unos segundos, acto seguido, se río. Perfecta, su risa era perfecta.

—No puedo creer que sus celos de padre sean tan enfermizos, era igual con tu madre—podía jurar que su rostro se deformo en una mueca, algo en su frase pareció causarle dolor, pero fue por apenas unos segundos, luego, volvió a su bella sonrisa.

—¿Era igual? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Sí, igual—rio por otro momento—. Él la perseguía por toda la escuela y la llamaba su hija, era muy sobre protector y celoso con ella, siempre argumentando amarla como a un padre, tardo mucho en aclarar su cabezota.

Eso era nuevo, y raro. No podía imaginar lo que me decía, ¿como alguien puede confundir amor de pareja con amor de padre?, sonaba estúpido para mí, y creo que él lo dedujo por su nuevo ataque de risa al ver mi cara. Pero ese ligero dolor, aprecio de nuevo por unos segundos. ¿Por qué?grel.

—Entonces, tú me dirás a que hora te llevo de compras—me recordó.

—Ah, claro—respondí sonrojada—, gracias.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, solo hacíamos algunos comentarios triviales de vez en cuando.

—Gracias, estuvo realmente delicioso—me agradeció, con esa sonrisa que me mataba.

—No es nada, me alegra que te gustara.

Luego de aquello, me ayudo con los platos y se fue hacía su habitación. Por mi parte, me senté en el enorme sofá que tenía, y me puse a recordar todo lo que me había pasado desde ayer, esto ha sido como un sueño.

Esa mueca de dolor, es verdad, la recuerdo, él se vio algo dolido por unos momentos al recordar a mis padres, ¿por qué?

Hikaru es un hombre apuesto, gentil, maravilloso, con ese aire juvenil, no aparenta para nada su edad. Seguramente debe tener muchísimas mujeres a sus pies.

Mi propio pensamiento me dejo un sabor amargo, muy amargo.

No pude divagar mucho en ello, pues el teléfono de su departamento comenzó a sonar.

—Diga.

—¿Quién eres?

—Karin Suou—era una mujer, por alguna razón, me lleno de coraje—¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Deseo hablar con Hikaru—su tono de voz era arrogante y sonaba muy enojada—, pásamelo niña.

—Está ocupado—dije sin pensarlo —¿Quién le habla?

—Me llamo Zoey Pataki ¿Qué eres tu de él? —pregunto aun mas enojada.

—No le incumbe—respondí enojada—, si me disculpa, estoy ocupada.

Acto seguido, colgué el teléfono.

¿Qué hice? Si él se entera me mata, dios mío que estupidez tan grande.

—¿Era de casualidad una mujer llamada Zoey? —pregunto una hermosa y varonil voz.

Era él, escucho todo, ¿Qué puedo decirle? Seguramente me odiara, pensara que soy una chiquilla entrometida, no tenía por que haber hecho lo que hice y mas sin embargo me fue imposible no hacerlo.

En ese momento, deseaba que una nave extraterrestre me llevara lo más lejos posible.

—S...si—le respondí como pude.

—Que bien preciosa, gracias, quizá ya no me moleste.

Me dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, mientras, mi cuerpo era un total y completo recipiente vacío. ¿Me dijo lo que creo que me dijo? ¿O solo fue mi cabeza desesperada la que creo la alucinación?

—Lo siento mucho en verdad yo no…—repetí con mucha pena, pero una mano en mi mejilla me paro en seco.

—Eres una buena niña, lo sé, por eso no te preocupes, ella realmente es un fastidio.

Hikaru me miraba de una forma muy afectuosa y la enorme sinceridad en sus palabras me calmo. Pero no pude evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas escurrieran, a pesar de todo, yo sabía que lo que había hecho no estuvo bien.

—No sufras, realmente eres una niña muy buena, deberías haberme visto a tu edad—dijo con algo de ironía.

—¿Por qué? —cuestione con curiosidad.

—Bueno, creo que disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno—recordó pasando una mano por sus hermosos cabellos.

—Algo así me dijo el tío Kaoru—me reí un poco.

—Así esta mejor, ¿te había dicho que tu sonrisa es preciosa?

Era oficial, mi corazón dio un salto olímpico y se salió por mi boca. Me faltaba completamente el aire, creo que incluso había olvidado como respirar.

Él, por otro lado, parecía algo apenado por sus propias palabras.

Los segundos, repentinamente se convirtieron en horas, la mano que tenía posada en mi mejilla, ardía.

Todo quemaba, mi rostro, su mano, que combinación tan más peligrosa.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, me perdí totalmente en sus ojos, que me miraban con una gran dulzura y un poco de culpa.

Pudimos quedarnos así eternamente, pero un ruido nos hizo despertar a la realidad.

—Este, disculpen, pero llegue hace rato—la voz de mi tío Kaoru sonaba ligeramente irritada.

Rápidamente nos separamos, yo con la cara roja de la vergüenza y él, solamente algo apenado.

—Lo siento tío Kaoru, no te escuchamos—le dije apenada.

—Si, ya me di cuenta—respondió con sarcasmo.

—Si, como sea Kaoru, ¿saldrás otra vez? —intervino Hikaru.

—Si, el asunto se complico, así que los dejare—luego lo miro con reproche y dijo—.Pero no estoy muy seguro.

Hikaru solo le lanzo otra mirada con algo de enojo. Yo me sentía algo incomoda, por lo tanto me fui con la excusa de ir al baño, y los deje a ambos en la habitación.

Corrí al baño lo más rápido posible.

Mientras me veía en el espejo, recordé todas y cada una de las cosas que pasaron, todo fue real, no una fantasía mía, su corazón, el calor de su mano, la dulzura de sus ojos, todo tan mágico y tan glorioso.

Ahora mismo, no me importaría morir, pues sin duda, lo haría feliz.

Hikaru (POV)

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Estaba pasando sin duda la mejor mañana de toda mi vida, que cosa tan más inverosímil.

Súbitamente, ella me hizo recordar algunas cosas de mi adolescencia, en especial al Señor y a Haruhi. Por unos segundos el dolor se había agolpado en mí, pero una bella imagen del rostro de esa dulce chica hizo que el dolor se desvaneciera casi de forma milagrosa.

Era demasiado para mí, tantas emociones que me estaban quemando por dentro. No pude más y en cuanto acabamos el desayuno corrí en dirección a mi habitación.

Un remolino de sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido, estaban acumulándose en mí.

Nunca me importo el amor, luego, cuando creí encontrarlo, me fue negado de la forma más dolorosa, y ahora, descubro que jamás había sentido nada igual, valla locura, incluso mi amor por Haruhi era distinto, este sentimiento, es algo más fuerte que cualquier cosa que haya podido sentir antes.

Completamente increíble, si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto me pasaría, sencillamente habría estallado en risa. Incluso ahora me cuesta creerlo.

¿Y a quien no? Tal vez deberían encerrarme en la cárcel por estarme debatiendo de esta manera, ella es solo una niña en comparación a mí.

Escuche un sonido lejano, que poco a poco fui reconociendo, era el teléfono, diablos, intuí que era ella, lleva días llamándome, y para ser honesto, ya no la soportaba, he sido cruel con ella, tal vez mi sufrimiento actual, es un pago por todas las mujeres a las cueles he hecho sufrir, probablemente.

Me dirigí a la sala y escuche toda la conversación, sonaba enojada, y al parecer la trato como se merece, mal, eso sin duda me hizo sonreír. Karin actuó maravillosamente.

Pero al verla, ella parecía tan avergonzada de lo que paso, como si hubiese hecho algo terriblemente mal, preciosa niña, fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho.

Intente buscar las palabras adecuadas, creo que de cierta forma lo hice, pues ella se calmo un poco.

Luego de aquello, pude ver unas pequeñas lágrimas brotar de tan hermosos ojos— cortesía de su padre—, diablos, ese pensamiento me causo un serio escalofrío, pero sin duda, a ella le sientan muchísimo mejor.

Reímos un poco al recordar mi sadismo adolescente, y acto seguido, el tiempo y todo lo que nos rodeaba se congelaron.

Todo se detuvo en un mágico y único momento, sentía que ardía por dentro, probablemente así fue.

Pero demonios, tenía que llegar Kaoru en ese preciso instante, luego, a causa de la incomodidad del ambiente, ella salió corriendo con la cara totalmente roja.

Ahora mismo, estoy maldiciendo a Kaoru con cada poro de mí ser.

—Hikaru—inquirió con molestia—¿Qué paso exactamente hace un rato?

—Nada Kaoru—mentí.

—A mi no me engañas hermano y más al ver tu rostro—me aseguro, su molestia parecía acrecentarse.

—Ni yo entiendo que me pasa Kaoru, esto es, una locura—le confesé de lo más apenado.

—Parece que estamos de acuerdo en algo—contesto con sarcasmo.

—Kaoru, no voy a hacerle nada y lo sabes, es solo que, no lo sé, esto es tan extraño.

—Me alegra que pienses con la cabeza fría, ella es un niña y no una niña cualquiera, probablemente él te mataría.

Si, más que eso incluso. Me arrancaría la piel y me quemaría vivo en una hoguera. Lo sabía, y realmente no había excusa lo suficientemente buena.

Pero me era imposible, estar cerca de ella era ahora, necesario para mí supervivencia, si ella se iba, caería en mi propio infierno una vez más.

—Tú no lo entiendes Kaoru—musité cabizbajo.

—No, no lo entiendo en absoluto Hikaru—afirmo con voz ronca—.Tal vez podrías explicarte.

No había mucho que pudiera explicarle en realidad, ni yo mismo estaba claro en mis ideas, mi silencio quizá se lo dio a entender.

—Solo medita lo que haces, ya eres un hombre Hikaru.

Me sugirió de forma amable. No pude mirarlo de frente, por primera vez en toda mi vida, estaba realmente avergonzado, tanto, como para no poder siquiera mirarle.

Pasaron minutos, horas quizá, no lo sabía, me quede congelado en ese lugar por largo rato.

Pensaba y pensaba en el asunto sin llegar realmente algo, me estancaba, pues al llegar a la parte en que tendría que dejar de verla, me era sencillamente insoportable.

—Tío Hikaru—me llama esa bella voz—¿Me llevarás de compras?

Claro dulzura, hare cualquier cosa que me pidas, deseaba responderle, pero la presencia de Kaoru detrás de ella claramente me lo impedía.

—Si, claro—respondió algo aturdido.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto con sus hermosos ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Si preciosa, no me pasa nada—le aseguré.

Creo que mi respuesta estuvo mal planteada, un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, creo que "preciosa", viniendo de mí, la ponía muy incomoda. Intentare cuidar lo que le digo.

Verla me hacía sentir completo, me causaba una emoción diferente tras otra, todas ellas, intensas.

De aquí en adelante, cada día sería precioso con el solo hecho de poder verla, lo sabía.

Un sentimiento tan cálido que pensé jamás invadiría mi corazón estaba apoderándose de mí, y sabía que no había forma de frenarlo.

Yo, quien jamás fui capaz de amar a nadie, a excepción de una persona, ahora, sentía que cada parte de mi ser se inundaba de amor, un amor que podía ser de cualquier clase, y sinceramente, no me importaba en este momento, mientras la tuviera junto a mí, el tipo de amor que le profesara no importaba, era amor al fin y al cabo, el amor más puro que nunca pensé que sería capaz de sentir.

Era claro, la adoraba, la amaba, con el amor más intenso y puro que hay. Increíble, la conocí ayer.

Si, oficialmente había perdido por completo la razón, y lo peor de todo; era el hombre más estúpidamente feliz del mundo por ello.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bien, otro capítulo más, gracias por sus lindos reviews.**

**Bueno, es complicado, pues los sentimientos de este personaje (Hikaru) siempre me han parecido muy conflictivos, se deprime y siento que por haber tenido sus malos ratos **

**cuando era niño, pues eso le creo sin duda un sinfín de problemas, que a mi gusto, aún no supera, incluso en el manga, haber como los resuelve la genial Hatori-sensei.**

**Bueno en cuanto a la chica, que puedo decir, es una monada, no quise hacerla un clon de alguno de sus padres en su totalidad, sería algo aburrido.**

**Dios, las cosas le serán muy difíciles al pobre de Hikaru. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. No te dejare jamás**

La vida como la conocía había cambiado. Ahora, había cruzado aparentemente sin percatarme de ello, a una clase de extraña dimensión desconocida, donde la lógica era una bastante retorcida.

No es que odiase esto, de hecho, nunca en mi vida me había sentido más pleno y feliz.

La cosa era, que estaba consiente que algo aquí no estaban bien, que si dejaba que este enredo siguiera este cauce, probablemente mi cabeza terminaría en algún saco de lona flotando por algún río, pero a pesar de todo no me importa.

Ella me había pedido que la llevara de compras, lo hare, que comamos juntos, lo hare y que la lleve de paseo por la gran manzana, lo hare. Soy su fiel y humilde esclavo.

Me es imposible negarle alguna petición, esa niña debe estar haciéndome alguna clase de vudú.

Bueno hechizado o lo que sea, soy su títere. ¿Quién lo diría? Hikaru Hitachiin el fiel perro faldero de una niña.

Me gustaría que esto fuera algo así como, oh claro, Haruhi no sabe quien es el padre de la niña, tal vez sea yo, por eso tengo ese terrible afecto por ella. Si como no, si es tan obvio, solo mírenle a los ojos, idénticos a los del Señor, y en muchas cosas más, ella es la viva imagen de su padre.

Oh bien, Kaoru me cree un pederasta, ¿que cosa tan mas terrible podría seguirle a semejante acusación?, supongo yo que nada.

Creo que lo superare.

—Tío Hikaru. ¿Enserio estas bien?

Mierda, hable muy pronto.

Ahí estaba ella, con esos ojos de cachorro, —como los que ponía el Señor cuando quería conseguir algo de nosotros y normalmente lo hacía—, justo eso pasa aquí, solo que lo que ella me provoca es en una forma totalmente distinta.

—Si Karin, estoy bien, iremos de compras en un rato—solté un enrome suspiro—. ¿Bien?

—Claro que si—respondió algo ruborizada, demonios, ¿por qué es tan condenadamente linda?

Ella se marcho a su habitación con esa hermosa expresión en su rostro, me podría quedar contemplándola toda la vida, pero. Oh genial el teléfono, desearía tirarlo por la ventana, bien, contestare.

—Si, habla Hikaru.

—_Tú, roba hijas inconsciente, ¿dónde la tienes?_ —tuve que retirar treinta centímetros el auricular de mi oído, su voz casi me rompe los tímpanos.

—Primero, ella vino por que así lo quiso, yo no sabía que lo haría; segundo, no la tengo en ningún lado, esta en su habitación; tercero, ¿podrías dejar de gritar?, me rompes los oídos —bien, no era lo que tenía pensado decirle luego de tantos años sin hablarle, pero el comenzó.

—Si _algo le pasa será culpa tuya Hikaru, ella es solo una bebe, mi bebe_—era como si el teléfono comenzara a derramar lagrimas—, _nadie puede aprovecharse de ella ¿me entendiste?_

—Tono, no se que imagen mental tengas de tu propia hija, pero actualmente ella es una jovencita de 15 años—le dije resaltando lo obvio.

—_Con que así la vez ¿no? aleja tus sucias intenciones HIkaru_—el teléfono aún parecía bañado en lágrimas, de pronto, lo imagine con dos pequeñas manos que comenzaban a estrangularme. Suspire.

—Yo también me siento contento al hablar contigo luego de estos años Tono—solté el sarcasmo con la intención de cambiar el tema, claramente me hacía sentir, culpable.

—_Hikaru tú…Lo mismo, si te tuviera enfrente te mataría_—su voz cambio drásticamente, me sorprendió un poco pero en cierta manera me alegro.

—Lo siento, pero las explicaciones luego, Karin esta bien, la llevare a pasear y luego comeremos juntos, ella se ve radiante, siempre tiene esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, es una chica maravillosa—mierda, mi voz sonaba con una estúpida religiosa devoción, maldición, ¿cómo me salvo de esta ahora?

—_Hikaru, se que eres un hombre responsable y maduro_—un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, su voz sonaba tan serena—, _por eso mismo te advierto, si le pones un solo dedo encima te mato ¿me entendiste? _

Amenaza segura, mi cabeza terminaría en alguna jaula.

—Si, por dios soy como su, su—vamos estúpida palabreja sal de mi boca, sal—su, emm…. tío.

Por alguna razón me costo mucho articular esa última palabra.

—_Bien, pero estas advertido_—respondió no muy convencido_—, si le pasa algo te mato, no la dejes ir con otros hombres, y cuídala muy bien, es mi bebe, ¿entendiste?_

—Si, si, lo sé, cuidare muy bien de tu niña—con mi vida, lo juro—, por cierto Tono, dale saludos a Haruhi de mi parte, me da gusto que estén tan felices, Karin me conto de las mellizas, que bueno que todos estén bien.

Y de alguna manera, todo sonó tan limpio y sincero, creo que por qué, efectivamente, así lo era.

—_Lo haré, ella te extraña_—admitió —_, y si no la cuidas te mato_….

Colgué el teléfono, no pretendía escuchar otra media hora seguida sobre sus regaños y consejos paternales. Kaoru era suficiente.

Eran ya casi las dos de la tarde, fui a mi habitación y me arregle un poco, me mire fijamente en el espejo, soy un hombre de 31 años, debo saber lo que quiero, de hecho lo sé, pero es una completa estupidez.

Podría ser su padre, o un tío, ¿qué rayos me pasa?

Mejor tomo aire fresco, tengo que despejarme y no pensar en nada relacionado a eso, tan pronto salí de mi cuarto, la vi, en la sala, se veía hermosa.

Su largo y hermoso cabello castaño caía en cascadas hasta su cintura, sus hermosas mejillas sonrosadas, su hermosa figura enmarcada en ese encantador vestido, sus labios carnosos y rosados, sus… Basta, me patee mentalmente por cada uno de mis impuros pensamientos, ¿qué clase de escoria humana soy?

De la peor clase al parecer.

Este día será más largo y difícil de lo que imaginaba.

Karin POV

Estaba tan nerviosa, escuche la conversación de mi padre con Hikaru y la verdad temía que le dijera algo como "quiero a mi bebe de regreso", "debo cuidar de ella" y cosas como esa, lo hizo al parecer, y quería ahorcarle por intentar separarme del hombre mas maravilloso que hay.

Luego la conversación dio un giro interesante, creo que uno bueno.

Eso me tranquilizo y decidí no meterme más.

Fui a mi habitación y arregle con esmero mi cabello, debía estar lo mas hermosa posible, saldríamos juntos y quería que la gente nos viera como a una bella pareja, valla cine mental el mío.

Él y yo, tomados dela mano por el hermoso parque, de pronto, me besa con una intensidad tal, que siento me deja sin aliento.

Me es imposible no fantasear al respecto, pero cuando regreso a la realidad, es como si un balde de agua muy fría me callera directo a la cabeza.

Ahora mismo, me encontraba en la sala y él, me miraba fijamente, mis mejillas se enrojecieron mas de la cuenta, ¿pensara que me veo bien?

Mis piernas tiemblan, y entre mas prolonga su silencio, mas prolonga mi agonía.

Bueno debo decirle algo, lo que sea, vamos, no es difícil.

—Ya estoy, lista—balbuce—, ¿nos vamos?

Él me miro algo confundido y luego de un rato me respondió.

—Si, vamos.

Dicho esto, tomo mi mano, su contacto me quemo la piel, sentía que flotaba en una nube de felicidad.

Subimos al hermoso auto convertible de Hikaru, y mientras el conducía, procuraba grabar en mi mente cada pequeño detalle de él. Claro, procurando que no me atrapara en tan vergonzoso acto.

Muy pronto llegamos a un enorme y lujoso centro comercial.

Bajamos del auto, el tomo mi mano y caminamos por las lujosas tiendas.

Mientras lo hacíamos, notaba la mirada de muchas mujeres sobre mí.

Era incomodo, pero al ver la envidia correr por sus venas, me sentí rara. Más bien, me sentí satisfecha.

Sin darme cuenta, dos de ellas nos abordaron con cierta brusquedad, me asuste un poco, pues ni siquiera pude ver de donde salieron.

—Hikaru. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —pregunto una de esas, rubia y con un cuerpo artificial tremendo.

—Britney, nada de tu incumbencia—le dijo despectivamente.

—No sabía que te gustaran tan jóvenes—comento la otra chica mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Hikaru, pero si tengo 24 años, no soy una anciana—la mirada de la tal Britney estaba posada sobre mí, y no era muy amigable—.¿Que edad tienes niña?

—Quince—respondí muy quedamente.

—Le doblas la edad amor que..

Pero él no la dejo terminar.

—Nos vamos, si nos disculpan tenemos prisa—poso su brazo sobre mis hombros y luego el otro, me… abrazo, mi cara ardía con furia.

—Es tu novia Hikaru—era una afirmación por parte de esa Britney.

—¿Y que?

Y nos fuimos.

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza haciendo ecos. ¿Qué significaban?

Él, tal vez, solo tal vez, me veía de forma distinta…

—Disculpa Karin, esas mujeres son unas acosadoras.

Y no las culpo en realidad, aunque las deteste.

—Esta bien tío Hika…

—No me… llames así Karin—estaba rojo, era extraño verle así.

—¿Por qué?

—Dime solo Hikaru—su rostro se deformo por unos segundos, como si se avergonzara o se arrepintiese de tal petición, eso me hacía sentir muy triste.

—Claro, pero, ¿enserio esta bien? —quería confirmarlo, si me decía que si, sería la chica mas feliz de la tierra.

—Si, esta bien—respondió con una expresión seria—. No quiero sentirme un viejo Karin es todo.

Soltó una risa nerviosa y luego paso sus dedos por su hermoso cabello, amaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, que eran como él, perfectos.

Me daba vueltas la cabeza, estaba en medio de un sueño hermoso.

No me duro mucho en realidad.

—Espera aquí, voy al baño—me dijo de forma atropellada y se marcho.

—Si.

Me quede de piedra, eran demasiadas cosas para poder digerirlas en un solo día.

Sin mucho que pudiera hacer, me senté en una banca y comencé a contemplar a la gente que paseaba por el lugar.

Debí haber perdido la noción del tiempo, y cuando menos lo pensé, dos chicos como de unos 18 años se sentaron a un lado de mi.

—Hola linda—me saludo repentinamente uno de ellos.

—No eres de por aquí, no te habíamos visto—afirmo el otro, que, para que miento, era algo atractivo, ojos verdes y cabellos rojizos.

—No, solo estoy de visita.

Respondí poniendo más interés del que debiera.

—¿Qué haces sola en este lugar? —pregunto el otro, tenía cabello negro y ojos azules.

—De compras.

—Bueno linda, soy Seth—dijo el chico pelirrojo, era atractivo pero, algo me impedía coquetear con él.

—Yo soy Alex.

Los mire fijamente por unos segundos, no estaba muy cómoda, pues sentía que olvidaba algo, aunque no sabía que.

—Soy Karin—conteste no muy segura.

—Bueno Karin, ¿no quieres dar un paseo con nosotros? —ofreció Seth.

—No, es que, espero a alguien.

—Oh vamos, no creo que a tu acompañante le moleste, te vimos con él, ¿era tu hermano? —pregunto Alex.

—Pues…

Pero no pude articular la siguiente palabra.

—Karin, amor, ¿nos vamos?

Solo escuchar esa voz, sentí como cada parte de mí temblaba y se estremecía, aunque sonaba ligeramente irritado.

—Claro.

No pude decir mas, me tomo de un brazo, y rodeo mi cintura, jalándome hacia él.

—Con permiso—dije dejando a esos dos chicos solos, quienes solo nos miraban con una cara llena de asombro.

Caminamos en silencio por un buen rato, para ese momento, él ya me había soltado, caminaba en sin emitir una sola palabra, su silencio me estaba matando.

¿Estaría enojado? ¿No me hablara más? No podía soportarlo, era terrible, el que no quisiera hablarme eran como miles de lanzas atravesando mi pecho.

—Ti…Hikaru, ¿pasa algo? —por fin me atreví a preguntar.

—No—dijo secamente.

—Pero, ¿no pasa nada? —mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

No, por dios, no puedo llorar ahora. Intente contener mis lagrimas, pero cuando menos lo pensé, ya estaba llorando, quise patearme por ello.

Intente cubrir mi rostro, pero fue tarde, cuando pase una mano por mis mejillas, Hikaru, con una de sus manos, seco mis lagrimas. Ahora él parecía como si fuera a llorar.

—Lo siento, verte así, llorando, soy de lo peor—sus ojos me lo decían también, se sentía mal.

—Hikaru, esta bien, ¿sabes?, siempre lloro por todo, soy una niña muy llorona—dije entre risas, nada arruinaría la mejor tarde de mi vida.

—No, no esta bien Karin, perdóname—su voz sonaba tan arrepentida, como si hacerme el mas mínimo daño le causara un enorme pesar.

Me miro fijamente a los ojos, nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a ser agitadas, nuestros rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, sentí que debía prepararme, cerré los ojos esperando que pasara, pero nada ocurrió.

Él comenzó a tornar su mirada en un camino distinto, lucía arrepentido y culpable, como si hubiera cometido algún delito.

Ahora mismo, estaba realmente confundida.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunte con la voz temblorosa.

—Nada Karin, todo esta bien—me miro dulcemente—mi obligación es cuidarte—añadió en el mismo tono de voz.

—Pero, mi padre exagera.

—No, no lo hace, eres una niña tan bella y delicada, que es normal, cualquiera que te conozca, inevitablemente te adora y tiene esa necesidad de protegerte —sus mirada era intensa, tanto, que sentía como mi cara ardía.

—¿Tu…lo haces…?—pregunte incrédula.

—Claro que si, disculpa si te moleste con esos chicos—su mirada se había intensificado—,¿te hicieron algo?

—No, nada, solo platicaban conmigo, no se veían malos.

—Karin, yo tuve su edad alguna vez, y te aseguro que esas pistolas cargadas de hormonas no iban con buenas intenciones.

—Suenas como mi padre—dije sonriendo.

—Pero no lo soy, me hervía la sangre de solo pensar que te hicieran algo.

No sabía que pensar, mi rostro debió denotar esa confusión, pues me miro algo dolido y me dijo:

—Pero si gustas ir a divertirte y que te deje sola un rato, dímelo, me iré y regresare por ti en unas horas.

¿Irse?, ¿dejarme sola?, ¿estar sin él?...Nada de esto era procesado por mi cerebro, pues no concebía nada de eso.

—No—repliqué frenéticamente y sin darme cuanta le abrase.

Me aferre a él con fuerza, como si la vida se me fuera en ello. El momento era perfecto y deseaba que nada lo arruinara. Me sentía en la gloria, pues de un momento a otro él me sujeto con fuerza, parecía como si no quisiese soltarme jamás.

—No, la tarde perfecta para mí es contigo, haciendo todas las cosas que teníamos planeadas ti… Hikaru, por nada del mundo quiero que me dejes sola aquí—musite mientras seguía aferrada a su pecho.

—Entonces no te dejare, me quedare a tu lado mientras tú así lo desees.

Y lo quería para toda la vida, era duro pensar que nos tendríamos que dejar de ver algún día de estos, el momento era perfecto, ni siquiera me importaba la gente que pasaba y susurraba cosas de nosotros, algunos captando la escena y tachándonos de inmorales, y otros menos perceptivos tomándonos por padre e hija.

No importaba, estaba con Hikaru y me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Nada podría interrumpir este hermoso momento. Nada.

—Que bueno verlos tan animados—comento con sarcasmo—. Hikaru basta, estoy aquí por si no notas a tu nuevo hermano invisible.

Bien, hable muy pronto, tío Kaoru a la vista, dios mío que vergüenza, ojala no se lo diga a mi papá.

Y se separo de mí, eso de alguna manera me dolió en el alma.

—No seas ridículo Kaoru. ¿Qué haces aquí por cierto?

—Oh nada, vine a comprar elefantes morados con manchas amarillas—replicó sarcásticamente.

—Suerte me compras uno—respondió Hikaru de igual forma.

—Hice hasta lo imposible por salir del trabajo—recordó algo perturbado—, además quiero estar con Karin y vigilar estas cosas que por lo visto se te están saliendo de control.

—Nada se sale de control Kaoru—dijo Hikaru molesto—. ¿Desde cuando eres tan paranoico?

—Desde que mi hermano presenta ese extraño proceder.

Parecían molestos, mi cara demostraba inocencia y como si no supiera de que hablaban, pero tonta no soy y se que esto es por mi culpa, al parecer las cosas no serían nada fáciles, esto era algo destinado al fracaso.

No importa, hare hasta lo impensable por estar cerca de la persona más maravillosa del mundo, así tenga que luchar contra medio mundo, comenzado por mi tío Kaoru y mis padres.

Encontré al hombre perfecto y no me separarían de él jamás.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno me tarde en actualizar, gracias a todas las que me dejaron su comentario, en verdad fue por ustedes que continúe, la historia tomara otros giros interesantes, pero por ahora quiero hacer esta extraña relación más profunda. Que la verdad me encanta y disfruto mucho mientras la escribo.**

**Espero con ansias todos sus reviews que son mi fuerza para continuar escribiendo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Celos**

La visita al dichoso centro comercial, resulto ser algo aburrida, claro, por que llego Kaoru.

Mientras ella buscaba y se media una gran cantidad de ropa y zapatos, yo comencé a reflexionar mi conducta de hacia unos momentos.

Para empezar, no podía dejar de pensar en lo adorablemente hermosa que estaba, era la perfección hecha mujer. Mierda, ella es una niña, no debo olvidarlo.

El caso es, que ella es preciosa, y eso me altera demasiado. Lo que paso luego, esas molestas chicas de la oficina, admito que hubo unos cuantos mal entendidos, pero nada serio ni mucho menos comprometedor, pero esa psicópata de Britney, le daba por seguirme.

No pude mas que morir de la rabia al ver como trataba a mi pequeña Karin, ella que es tan bella, dulce, e inocente.

Y admito que, cuando ella dijo la palabra "novia", una parte de mi quedo maravillado, con la idea de tenerla solo para mí, y en un impulso de frenesí, le pedí algo realmente estúpido, pero que sin duda deseaba, que no me dijera tío, lo odiaba, me hacia sentir aún más lejos de ella.

Alegremente, ella quedo encantada con la petición, y accedió gustosa.

Me sentía tan bien, teniéndola tan cerca, sintiéndola mía por unos momentos. Y entonces, caí al mundo de la gente cuerda y normal.

Estoy actuando como un animal, soy simplemente de lo peor.

Decidí correr lejos para aclarar mi mente, por eso la deje con la excusa de ir al baño.

Camine sin rumbo por un rato, perdido en todos mis recuerdos mas recientes y dándome cuenta de la enfermiza necesidad que tenía por ella, pensé que era una suerte que nadie me leyera la mente.

No pude reflexionar mucho al respecto, pues una llamada me saco de trance.

No de muy buena gana , conteste.

—Habla Hikaru—el tono irritado de mi voz era evidente.

—_Hika...ru_—susurró una familiar voz femenina—._En verdad eres tú_.

Sonaba conmocionada, como si hubiese contactado a la Madre Teresa desde el mas allá o hubiera ganada una dotación vitalicia de Ootoro.

—_Soy yo, Haruhi_—repitió con cautela.

—Haru...hi—dije en un ahogado susurro, era increíble, imposible, pero cierto.

—_¿Cómo has estado?¿Dónde?¿Por qué te..._

—Espera, ¿no te parecen demasiadas preguntas? —le cuestioné casi con un tono de voz fresco.

—_Es que yo, eh estado tan preocupada por ti_—sonaba afligida, enojada y a punto de llorar.

Suspiré, sabía que tenia que decirme y también sabía que tenía razón, fui egoísta e idiota.

—Vamos, dímelo —la anime.

—_Eres un inconsciente Hikaru, todos estos años, me siento preocupada por ti, y ahora yo..._ —comenzó a gritarme, lo merecía—..._te eh echado tanto de menos._

Al final, su voz se ablando, era raro en la siempre dura y desinteresada Haruhi, sin duda el señor la hizo cambiar mucho, eso me alegró.

—Lo sé, y en verdad no tengo perdón, lo siento tanto, rompí esa promesa —dije con el mas puro arrepentimiento.

—_¿Tu vida, todo bien?_

—Oh si, tu sabes, altibajos y eso, pero salí adelante, estoy bien ahora.

—_Que bueno_—suspiró.

—Pienso que ya habrá tiempo para hablar mejor—le dije—.Por que, sin duda nos veremos de nuevo Haruhi, ¿qué tal la familia?

—_Muy bien, las niñas son mis tesoros, y Tamaki, bueno ya lo conoces, él siempre será el mismo_—me contó con la misma pesadez de siempre, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora sonaba con ese pequeño dejo de devoción hacia su..., marido. Valla si sonaba raro.

—Me alegra, Karin me contó de sus hermanas.

—_¿Cómo esta ella?_

Y el recuerdo regreso, ¿qué le decía?, ¿qué la deje sola por que no podía controlar sentir todo esto?,¿qué la quería solo para mí?,¿ qué probablemente mi deseo era ya no mandársela de regreso a casa?,claro eso sin duda sería lo más tranquilizador para una madre y, ni se diga para un padre. Y considerando al señor.. Mi vida peligraba.

—Bien, ella esta muy bien, es alegre, risueña, amable y dulce, tienen una niña adorable—le dije con absoluta sinceridad.

Y ahí estoy, metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, ¿qué la estupidez era uno de los tantos rasgos nuevos de mi personalidad? Sin duda, no sabia que reacción esperar de ella. Eso me asustaba aún más.

—_La quieres mucho_—afirmó, con un tono de gran sorpresa en su voz.

—Tiene el carisma del señor, solo que ella tardo menos en entrar en mi.

Genial, ahora llamaremos a esto "la llamada de las confesiones bochornosas".

Quizá luego le plantee la posibilidad de darme a su hija. Ja.

—_Increíble_—susurró casi para si—._Cuídala Hikaru, ella esperaba ansiosamente verte, no la dejes sola, no sabes la ilusión que le hacia y si me permites decírtelo, se que tu también, además, ella soñaba constantemente contigo, me lo contaba a menudo, de unos años para acá, dejo de contármelos, pero se que aun sueña contigo._

Todo esto me dejo pasmado, soñaba conmigo, eso era increíble, no podía creerlo.

No sabía que rumbo tomaría todo esto, pero sabía que de la forma que fuera, ella se estaba convirtiendo en mi vicio, pensé en esta mañana y de pronto desee que todo el resto de mi miserable vida fuera igual, siempre.

Una niña de primer año de preparatoria, asombrosamente decidí que no importaba, esperaría a que ella terminara de vivir esa maravillosa experiencia, y luego ya veríamos.

Sentía que sin duda, todo se me estaba escapando de las manos y no podía controlarlo.

Y recordé, "no la dejes sola", eso fue justo lo que acababa de hacer, soy un idiota.

—Lo haré Haruhi, gracias—musite —. Cuídate y nos veremos pronto, te quiero.

Y colgué.

Corrí entre la gente, necesitaba buscarla, tenía la esperanza de que no se hubiera movido de lugar, quería encontrarla y estar con ella, necesitaba hacerlo.

Cuando por fin la vi, no me lleve una de las imágenes más agradables.

Un par de pubertos rondándole como viles perros hambrientos, eso me lleno de una furia asesina tremenda.

Tarde demasiado en decidirme en literalmente aniquilarles.

Me acerque cuando lo considere prudente, y lleno de rabia, la lleve conmigo, quería que quedará más que claro, que ella, jamás les vería. Vale, si, soy un maniaco celoso posesivo y todo lo que se guste.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Ella, tan bella y delicada, era mía.

Caminamos en silencio, y en todo el trayecto, me sentía el ser mas miserable del planeta, ¿quién era yo para prohibirle divertirse con jóvenes como ella?

Por unos momentos desee que ella hubiera aparecido en mi vida antes, cuando tenía su edad, pero era algo imposible.

Comencé a luchar contra mis demonios internos, me detestaba a mi mismo en esos momentos por pretender querer algo que, sencillamente, nunca tendría, por que no era correcto.

Karin comenzó a hablar, yo solo le respondía secamente, no quería seguir con esto y debía marcar la línea entre ambos, aunque eso me doliera como mil cuchillos afilados atravesándome el corazón.

Pensé que eso era lo mejor y lo más sano, pero algo con lo que no contaba logro vencer mi ya débil fachada.

Lágrimas.

Sus lágrimas. Fue cuando todo mi mundo ficticio de seguridad y decisión se vino al suelo, no soportaba su sufrimiento.

Le pedí disculpas, era la peor de las escorias, luego, le ofrecí algo que me dolía, pero al fin y al cabo, era lo más sensato, le pregunte que si prefería que la dejase. Si eso quería ella, entonces, eso sería. Ya vería yo que hacía con mi soledad.

Pero su reacción fue todo, menos lo que yo me esperaba, llena de pánico, corrió a mis brazos, pidiéndome algo increíble, imposible..., que no la dejase.

Y entonces, mande a medio planeta al diablo, por que si ella me lo pedía, entonces, no la dejaría, nunca.

Y toda mi burbuja de dicha se reventó, con la otra vez, inoportuna llegada de Kaoru.

Y, aquí estoy, en medio de un centro comercial, cargando un par de bolsas.

Si tan solo Kaoru no estuviera aquí.

—Hikaru, siento la molestia—musitó apenada—, ¿quieres que lo lleve yo?

—No—suspiré—, sabes que no es necesario.

—¿Hikaru? —inquirió Kaoru, nuevamente, con reproche.

Karin se puso completamente roja, adorable, pensé.

—Bueno, es solo que...

—Yo se lo pedí, es todo—repliqué.

Kaoru me miro frustrado, estábamos en un situación de lo más incomoda, eso era evidente.

—Enciérrame en la cárcel—repuse con sarcasmo.

—Ojala pudiera—respondió en es mismo tono.

Karin POV

Las cosas se habían tornado difíciles desde que llego el tío Kaoru, pero intente que eso no opacara mi día con él. Hikaru.

Estaba feliz, ahora escogía ropa y aprovechando, escogí prendas un poco más atrevidas, sin perder el buen gusto, solo deseaba verme un poco más, mayor.

Recorrimos el centro comercial, comimos algo, y luego solo paseábamos, después, vi algo horrible.

—Que horror—exclamé horrorizada.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó el tío Kaoru.

—La tienda, dice "Tienda de Budu y maldiciones".

Me aferré a mi tío Kaoru, tenía miedo, desde niña, papá me advirtió de los peligros de esas cosas, crecí temiéndoles muchísimo, me decía: "cuidado con la familia Nekozawa".

Hikaru me miro con expresión divertida, y luego, se empezó a reír.

—No veo la gracia—le dije con un puchero.

—No, es que—dijo entre risas—, eres igual a tu padre.

Tío Kaoru suspiro.

—Es por él que tiene esos temores tontos—recordó.

—Bien, no es malo—me aseguró—. Y en ti, es adorable.

Mi sonrojo fue enorme, mi tío Kaoru lo noto enseguida y tuve que desviar mi atención a otro lado, fue cuando le vi.

Mis ojos se iluminaron al acto.

—Axel—exclamé con gran felicidad.

Corrí lo más que pude y comencé a gritar su nombre, él me miro, con sorpresa y luego extendió sus brazos, corrí directo hacía ellos.

—Kari—me recibió con alegría.

—Axel que bueno verte por aquí—le dije.

Nos separamos y me detuve para contemplar mejor a mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.

Axel es de Francia, como papá, tiene unos ojos azules y cabellos rubios envidiables, es alto y su piel es suave y hermosa, él lo es.

—No pensé que te vería tan pronto.

—¿Tan pronto? —inquirí.

—No, nada, ¿vienes sola? —preguntó.

—Para nada, vengo con el tío Kaoru y Hikaru—comenté, luego gire mi vista para verles.

Mi sorpresa fue enrome al no ver a Hikaru por ahí, ¿dónde estaba?

Tío Kaoru se acerco a nosotros.

—Hola Axel, que sorpresa—le saludó.

—Si claro, para mí igual—le dijo con esa sonrisa tan suya.

—¿Y Hikaru? —pregunté casi para mí.

Mi tío suspiro.

—Fue al baño, no tardara nena—me aseguró.

Mi corazón comenzó a sentir un enorme hueco, ¿se enfadaría?, tal vez debí decirle primero que Axel era mi mejor amigo,¿ y si no me hablaba?

No deseaba peder todo lo logrado hoy, por nada en la vida, sabía que él era el hombre de mis sueños, y si lo dejaba ir, todo sería miserable.

No me importaban las diferencias, para nada, a los dieciocho o veinte sería libre para irme a su lado.

Pero ahora, ¿dónde estaba?

Hikaru POV

Trate de disimular mi rabia mientras Kaoru me veía, le di la vieja excusa de ir al baño y me fui.

No soportaba ver a mi niña con ese, abrazados, y ella, estaba feliz, mucho, probablemente es su noviecito o algo, ¿cómo culpar al chico?

Karin es un criatura deliciosa, pero no es mía.

Que estúpido soy, ahora mismo no se donde diablos esconderme para acabar con este maldito suplicio.

Repaso mi vida y me doy cuenta de lo patético que todo ha resultado para mí y más ahora, siempre igual.

No se cuando terminara esto, pero llevo las de perder, claro que eh tenido mujeres hermosas, pero tan bellas, como huecas, nada especial, y, ahora, lo que amo, se escapa de mis manos, sin poder hacer nada.

La gente en el lugar aturde, pero logro claramente escuchar esa voz, la voz de un ángel.

—Hikaru—esa voz tan bella.

Giro mi vista y la veo, esta agitada, corrió mucho al parecer.

—¿Paso algo? —mi voz era seca.

—Nada, es que yo—comenzó a hablar entre jadeos—,¿por qué te fuiste?

—Por nada, ¿dejaste al chico?

—Axel es mi amigo, y esta bien, no le deje, solo le salude, estará por aquí, ¿no te agrado? —inquirió.

—No, te miraba mal, no me agrado—y otra vez, hablando demás.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, luego, se sonrojo, simplemente hermosa.

—Estas enfadado —aseguró.

—No Karin, al fin y al cabo, no soy tu padre—bufé.

—Y agradezco eternamente por ello—me dijo con una voz que me costaba descifrar.

Nos miramos largamente por varios segundos, luego, ella se acerco a mí, estábamos a una peligrosa distancia, luego, sin más, ella intento besarme, error, no era el momento, me limite a besar con ternura las comisuras de sus labios, fue rápido, pero fue la mejor sensación de mi vida entera.

Su cara era un tomate, estaba toda roja y su mirada estaba clavada en mi pecho. Sus manos jugueteaban en mis abdominales a través de mi camisa.

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y casi podía escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazón, acompasado al mío.

—No corras—susurré en su oído, la sentí estremecer en mis brazos.

—No—se limitó a contestarme.

Mucha gente observaba la escena y las reacciones eran las mismas de la vez anterior, me importaba un comino, ella estaba tan cerca de mí, que me jure jamás dejarla ir, sin percatarme de ello, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, corto el momento más bello del mundo, quien fuera, le mataría, lo juro.

—Me asustaste Kari—exclamó ese chico.

Si, definitivamente lo mataría.

Nos separamos rápidamente.

—Lo siento Axel—se disculpo con su bello rostro sonrosado.

—Esta bien, nos asustamos cuando vimos que tardabas.

Claro niño, como si creyera eso.

—Mira, él, es Hikaru—me presentó.

Menos mal, omitió el "tío".

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Axel—extendió su mano, con desgana y muy forzadamente, hice lo mismo.

—Hikaru Hitachiin.

No pude evitar mirarlo mal, enseguida noto mi gesto y correspondió, era obvio que deseaba ser más que amigo de mí Karin.

Por supuesto, no lo iba a permitir.

Tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero y, eso, le costaría demasiado trabajo, por no querer decir que es prácticamente imposible.

El tal Axel le tomo la mano y deposito algo en ella, no pude ver que era , con exactitud.

Y, por segunda vez consecutiva, lo fulminé con la mirada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**No tengo perdón por la tardanza, lo sé, pero es estado con el agua hasta el cuello, y hasta ahora puedo actualizar.**

**¿Qué tal la historia? Espero que no les este decepcionando, me esfuerzo mucho en cada capítulo. **

**Dedicado a todas las que comentaron, las adoro, gracias.**

**Para las que leen mi otro fic, de Tamaki, prometo actualizar, a más tardar el fin de semana. **


End file.
